Emily's Sister
by PoeBear
Summary: Chris has a new life, in a new town, away from his past. But what will happen to his life when a miniature sized blast from the past turns up, in the form of his best swimmer?


The Pact

The Pact

As the whistle blew, Chris had to restrain himself from lunging into the icy blue pool. The familiar sound of the butterfly stroke filled his ears, and the smell or chlorine was overwhelming. He watched Jessica as she blew past every other swimmer and made her way to the finish line, leaving a small wave behind her. So far Jessica, Jason, Ryann, Brady, Dexter, and Kristen had won every race. All that's left is the final relay; Amber was their last hope for the win all, the first one ever in the history of Franklin Charles High School. Chris watched as she slipped into the pool, taking deep breathes. The whistle blew and they were off, speeding down their lanes.

"I can't believe you lost!" Dexter rumbled, for about the hundredth time since they left the building, their heads bowed in shame. Jessica watched as her teammates bombarded Amber with their shameful eyes. She dared a look at Coach Harte. His eyes were locked onto the clouds of dust the wrapped around his ankles, as he kicked the ground. Suddenly his face became bright, smile and all. "Come on guys, it's not her fault. Edwin High's new girl was really good; she might as well have been on a collage team with the length or her strokes."

Jessica paced her hot pink room, not even noticing her mother walk in. Her mother was a stuffy person, the kind of mother that you'd find signing her daughter up for Harvard at the age of two, and certainly the kind of mother that doesn't let her daughter go out to a movie, without a parent, on a Friday night. And that was the exact reason that Jessica felt like she was pacing a hole into the very floor under her. She could feel her insides boil with anger, ready to let it all ooze out onto anyone who dares approach. Her mother instinctively took a seat silently at the edge of the bed, mentally preparing her argument. The air between them was as tense as a courtroom, prosecutor and defense attorney secretly planning to tear the other down. "Jessica, honey please. Stop pacing and sit down." Her mother patted the bed beside her, encouraging Jessica to calm down and talk. "No mom, just leave. Now." She didn't dare look at the broken expression on her mother's face.

Chris watched the sun dip into the horizon, crossing and un-crossing his legs. "Sure is beautiful, isn't it? Sorry that I couldn't make it here last night, we had a swim meet. Almost had an all win, yah know." Chris spoke as if he were talking to a long time friend, but no one sat beside him on the old carousal. If you asked Chris, he'd give you a different answer though. He had traveled all the way down to his home town, just like he did every night, to visit Emily Gold.

Chris walked into the pool room, ready for another 3:30pm after school practice. Jessica was the first to arrived, dressed in her blood red one piece, goggles hanging from her neck, and hair in a pony tail. For the first time in his life, Chris realized that Jessica look familiar. "Jessica, what's your mom's name?" He heard himself blurt out, slightly embarrassed. "Melanie, why?" Chris froze; he could just barely feel the tips of his feet tingle while the rest of his body when numb. He hadn't heard that name since the day he watched the moving truck leave the next door neighbors house. "What's your father's name?" Jessica was beginning to look confused now. "Michael. Why are you asking Coach?" The room was silent; all Chris could hear was the faint _swish-swash_ of the water in the pool. "Coach, you look pale. Are you okay?" He could tell she was started go get a little freaked out, because he eyes got wider every second. "Jessica, I need to know this. Do you have a dead sister?"

Jessica felt her insides knot when she heard the words escape from her coach's pale mouth. Her feet said run, but he head said "say something!" She shifted uncomfortably. "Her name was Emily," She shifted again; "she was murdered when she was a teenager. Coach please; tell me why you need to know this." Suddenly her coach was hastily leaving the room.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
